


Adam szereti az ő Órását

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Spooksville (TV)
Genre: Cuki/Aranyos, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rövid, Short, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Ez a fejezet a Tv Shown alapul. Amikor először találkoztak, Adam azt gondolta Órásról, hogy furagyerek. Most is még mindig ezt gondolja, és imádja érte. És nagyon rövid, tényleg rövid. Később valószínűleg még másikat is fogok írni, de most ezt hoztam, élvezzétek!





	Adam szereti az ő Órását

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeless1665](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/gifts).
  * A translation of [Adam loves his Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823618) by [hopeless1665](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/pseuds/hopeless1665). 



> Ez teljesen és tisztán a TV Shown alapul. Sosem olvastam a könyveket, szóval, ha valami különbözik az eredetitől, akkor hibáztassátok a showt.  
> Dear hopeless1665, thank you for your permission! :)

Adam azt hitte Parafalva lesz a létező legunalmasabb hely, ahol csak lakni lehet a földön, mikor ideköltözött. Csak egy maroknyi boltot látott, egy éttermet és két gyereket, akik furcsa szerkezetekkel vizsgáltak egy csatornafeldelet. Amikor erre gondolt az jutott eszébe arra gondolt, le kellett volna lépnie, mikor még lehetősége volt rá.  
Most, mindenesetre, már akkor sem menne el innen, ha tehetné. Adam az asztalra hajolt, és nagy összpontosítással figyelte Órást, aki egy újabb kísérletet hajtott végre arra, hogy megpróbálja megérteni és leírni a paranormálist. Órás az irányába pillantott egy pillanatra és egy időre a legimádnivalóbb rózsaszínre pirult.  
\- A gyönyörűbb fiú a világon. És csakis az enyém.  
Adam birtokló volt azok felett a dolgok felett, amiket a magáinkat tartott, különösen, mióta az anyja eltűnt. Adam felállt és Óráshoz sétált majd odaérve az ölelésébe vonja. Órás először megfeszült, de Adam mellkasának nyugodva gyorsan ellazult, tudva, hogy biztoságban van. Folytatta a kísérletét és Adam megelégedett azzal, hogy csak tartotta őt a karjaiban.   
Boldog volt, és Parafalván ez ritka dolog volt. Mert megoldhatják Parafalva rejtélyeit és együtt tehetik ezt.


End file.
